IJsdroom Vogeltje: Kattengenetica (Klad)
Welkom op deze pagina! Je vraagt je waarschijnlijk af wat zo'n pagina op deze wiki doet, maar dit is gedeeltelijk persoonlijk (voor mezelf om alles wat ik over kattengenetica weet eens neer te schrijven voor wanneer ik het nodig heb) en ook voor mensen die kattengenetica nodig hebben en willen gebruiken in hun verhalen over katten maar het zelf niet zo goed kennen :-) Hoe dan ook, veel plezier als je iets nodig hebt ivm kattengenetica! |-|Basiskennis en weetjes= * Schildpadpoezen en torties/calibies/torbies/... zijn altijd vrouwtjes. Indien het een mannetje is, is deze onvruchtbaar. Mannelijke torties zijn een hele vreemde verschijning omdat ze zo zeldzaam zijn. 1/3.000 schilpadkatten zijn katers. *Witte katten hebben een gigantische kans op doofheid. Deze kans wordt vergroot als ze 2 kleuren ogen (heterochromie) of blauwe ogen hebben. De effectieve reden tot de doofheid wordt later uitgelegd, tesamen met de genetica bij albino katten. *Albino katten hebben geen rode ogen! Hun pupillen kunnen een rode glans of schijn hebben in reflectie of licht, maar albino's hebben lichtroze of violet-achtige blauwe ogen hebben, beide kleuren erg grijzig en vervaagd. *Niet-raskatten kunnen niet of extreem zeldzaam een zuiver, effen bruine kleur hebben zonder strepen, vlekken of verkleuringen. Zuiver bruine vachtkleuren kun je bijvoorbeeld wel terugvinden bij het ras "Havana Brown". *Wanneer een moederpoes onder stress staat of koorts heeft tijdens de dracht kunnen de vachten van haar ongeboren kittens een zilveren kleur kijgen. Deze kleur heeft niets met genetica te maken! Later gaat de kleur wel gewoon weer weg en maakt hij plaats voor genetisch correcte kleuren. *Blauwe ogen kunnen alleen bij raskatten! Als je genetisch correcte personages wilt, geef ze dan geen blauwe ogen tenzij ze officiëel en effectief een raskat zijn en een raskattenpels hebben waar blauwe ogen bijhoren. *Wanneer twee eicellen samensmelten (om het griezelig genoeg te zeggen; twee niet-dezelfde (qua uiterlijk) kittens worden één kitten) kun je een chimaera kat krijgen. Dit is een torbie (schildpadpoes met strepen) wiens gezichtsvlekken in 2 kleuren zijn opgesplitst (zwart en rost dus, of blauw en crème/lilac als het een dilute tortie is). De kat kan ook heterechromie hebben. Een voorbeeld van dit soort katten is Venus. Chimaera katten zijn niet zeldzaam, bij de meesten is het halve gezicht gewoon niet zo perfect als bij Venus. |-|Vachttypes = Er zijn ongeveer 7 vachttypes: *Naakt: De kat is naakt of heeft een uiterst fijn donslaagje als pels. Dit komt voor bij naaktkatrassen zoals een Sphynx, maar de Rex-rassen kunnen ook tijdelijke naaktheid vertonen wanneer ze in de "rui" zijn en nieuwe vacht krijgen. Naaktkatten kunnen donkere vlekken hebben, volledig donker zijn of gewoon roze. *Krullend kort: Je hoort het goed, schapen bestaan ook in de kattenwereld xD Dit zijn rassen zoals de Devon Rex. Ze hebben een zachte korte vacht die in golvende krulletjes groeit en heel glanzend is. Verder lijken de meeste kortharige krulrassen een beetje op naaktkatten qua lichaamsbouw. *Krullend halflang?: Nog niets over opgezocht, dus ik heb geen idee of het bestaat. *Krullend lang: Dit zijn de echte schapen! Een Selkirk Rex zal een langharige krullende vacht hebben, dit zijn erg kleine krulletjes maar wel veel en ze lijken net op een wolkje of een schaap. Ze kunnen heel veel kleuren hebben als het ze niet allemaal zijn (daar heb ik me niet in verdiept). Selkirk Rexen zijn kortom langharige Devon Rexen. *Kortharig: Dit komt voor bij het grootste deel van de raskatten en natuurlijk ook bij onze geliefde Europese Kat (ookwel bekend als Europese Korthaar). Kortharige vachten kunnen elke kleur hebben die er bestaat en als je zelf een kat hebt, is er veel kans dat het ook een korthaar is, dus zul je wel weten hoe kortharige katten er uit zien :-). *Halflangharig: Het is niet echt een officiële vacht of een vacht waar vaak over wordt gesproken, maar er zijn vachttypes die niet kort en niet lang zijn of alleen lang op bepaalde plekken zoals de nek of de buik. Pluizige staarten kunnen dus ook. Volgens mij kunnen deze ook alle vachtkleuren hebben. *Langharig: Hatsjoe, haarballen en haar overal. De pluizige monsters die je soms tegenkomt zullen langharen zijn. Langharige katten hebben een pluizige wolk van een staart en zijn overal lekker zacht en lang. Ze zullen waarschijnlijk ook veel haar verliezen. Als je allergisch bent kun je ook kijken voor een Syberische Boskat; dit ras werkt niet irriterend op mensen omdat ze een speciale buikvacht hebben (heb ik me ook nog niet in verdiept). Ook langharige katten kunnen alle vachtkleuren hebben. Bekende langharige katten zijn Birmanen, Maine Coons (die zijn daarbij ook gigantisch), Ragdolls en Perzen of Britse Langharen. |-|Basiskleuren = Elke vacht die je tegenkomt ontstaat uit basiskleuren. Zo is crème de bleke versie van rost en kan een crémekleurige kat (zelfs als hij alleen maar crèmekleurige vlekjes heeft) ook roste kittens krijgen. De effen kleuren bij katten en dus de kleuren die andere patronen creëren zijn: *Wit. Dit is de enige kleur die geen strepen heeft onder de gewone kleur en witte katten hebben en hoger risico op doofheid. Dit is door de witte genen die ervoor zorgen dat de trilhaartjes in de oren van de kat fijner of brozer zijn, waardoor ze geluid niet goed kunnen opvangen. Witte katten met blauwe ogen hebben een nog hogere kans op doofheid dan witte katten met groene of gele ogen. Albinokatten zien er ook wit uit; maar zij hebben gewoon géén pigment waardoor je ze kleurloos kunt noemen. Albino's zullen ook een dunne vacht hebben bij hun ogen, neus en oren waardoor ze snel verbranden in de zon. *Zwart. Deze kleur is niet effen want hij heeft onderliggende streeppatronen; daardoor zul je soms strepen bespeuren op je zwarte kitten of wanneer je kat lekker lang in de zon ligt zal hij bruine en roestige kleurverschillen beginnen krijgen. Een echte diepzwarte kleur is erg begeerd bij cattery's en kattenfokkers maar ik weet zelf niet of die kleur mogelijk is. *Bruin. Zoals al gezegd werd zijn effen bruine katten extreem zeldzaam. Wie een echte bruine kat wilt neemt beter een Havana Brown kat, die zijn bekend met hun bruine vachtkleur. Lavendel en Lila zijn 2 vachtkleuren die uit bruin voortkomen, maar dan met roze ondertonen waardoor de kat er een beetje paars uitziet. Warrior Cats fans denken nu aan het personage Heidester; dat is waar, Heidester is Lila of Lavendel. Wanneer men over kattenpelzen fokken spreekt wordt de term "chocolade" ook gebruikt in plaats van "bruin". *Rood. "Rode" katten zijn eigenlijk oranje of rost zoals anderen het noemen, maar "rood" is de term die ervoor gebruikt wordt. Zoals torties vaak vrouwtjes zijn, zijn rode katten vaak mannetjes! Een effen rode kat is enorm moeilijk tot onmogelijk om te bereiken omdat de genen ook zorgen voor een tabby/strepenpatroon, waardoor alle rode katten die je tegenkomt cyperse katten zullen zijn. *Cinnamon/Kaneel. Deze kleur is heel mooi vind ik zelf; het is echt een bruine kaneelkleur. Deze kleur is eigenlijk effen lichtbruin met rode/roste ondertonen erdoorheen. Deze katten zullen wel effen zijn en de kleur kun je vaak vinden bij oosterste rassen zoals een burmees, als ik me niet vergis. Fawn/lichtbruin/reekleur dus de kleur van een hertje is een vervaagde versie van Cinnamon. *Blauw. Deze kleur vind je sowieso terug bij onze geliefde Britse Kortharen en Russisch blauw katten. Wist je dat blauw eigenlijk een vervaagde versie is van zwart? Eigenlijk is het een diep blauwgrijs en de kleur kun je ook verkrijgen door bastaardkatten (bastaardkatten zijn katten die europese kortharen en raskatten hebben als voorouders waardoor ze een hele mengeling zijn. Ze kunnen lichamelijke kenmerken vertonen als in gezichtsvorm of lengte van poten maar ook vachtkleuren worden doorgegeven). *Crème. Dit is een vervaagde versie van rood! Je kunt de kleur crème combineren met blauw en dan zou je een blauwe tortie kunnen krijgen. Deze lijken op gewone torties, gemarmerd of gevlekt dus, maar in plaats van de roste en zwarte kleuren zullen ze blauwe en crème vlekken hebben. Ze zien er een beetje vervaagd uit maar ze zijn wel heel mooi. Deze vacht wordt "dilute tortie" genoemd in het Engels. |-|Patronen = Er zijn heel wat in de kattenwereld en als je ze mengt met de kleuren zijn er enorm veel soorten vachten. Daarom zal ik hier gewoon neerschrijven welke soorten patronen er zijn en me niet verdiepen in de kleuren waarin ze verschijnen en hoe die genoemd worden (want elke kleur met elk patroon zal andere benamingen hebben). *Ticked/Getikt. Ticked vachten lijken sterk op effen pelzen, maar de haartjes hebben meerdere kleuren waardoor je zou kunnen zeggen dat elk haartje gestreept is op zich. Hierdoor zijn er kleurgradaties in de pels en kan het lijken alsof er donkere of lichte puntjes op de vacht zitten. *Tipped/Getipt. De bovenste puntjes van de haartjes hebben een donkere kleur. Hierdoor krijg je een mooi effect, vooral op witte katten, waardoor het lijkt alsof er een glinstering over ze heen ligt. Zo zien er er vaak zilverachtig uit. Deze vacht wordt ook wel "Chinchilla" genoemd en het getipte effect "Shell". *Shaded/Geschaduwt. De helft van de haren zijn donker, de andere helft licht. Het effect lijkt een beetje op Tipped, alleen extremer. Vaak zijn de haren op de rug het donkerste. *Smoked/Gerookt. Het grootste deel van de vacht is donker, maar de onderste stukjes van de haren zijn bleek en er is dus een lichte ondertoon. *Cypers. Cyperse katten hebben 3 soorten strepenmogelijkheden: Mackerel/Makreel, Classic/Klassiek en Spotted/Gevlekt. Makreelgestreepte katten zijn degenen die je het vaakst tegen zult komen. Sommigen noemen deze katten ook wel "tijgers". Makreelstrepen zijn recht als een vissengraat en ontstaan uit de donkere lijn op de rug. Makreelstreepkatten kunnen ook een "M" op hun voorhoofd hebben en lijntjes die uit hun ooghoeken komen. Klasiekgestreepte katten hebben dikke, ronde strepen die in elkaar passen en zo soms ogen vormen op hun flanken. Deze strepen zijn erg mooi en je komt ze ook best vaak tegen, maar minder vaak dan Makreelstrepen. Gevlekte strepen zijn precies wat hun naam zegt. Deze strepen zijn een beetje onderbroken en daardoor zien ze er uit als allemaal vlekken die een strepenvorm proberen aan te nemen. Ze lijken desondanks veel op Makreelstrepen. Katten met allerlei kleine vlekjes in een patroon zijn ook Gevlekte cyperse katten. *Bicolor. Een kat met 2 vachtkleuren. Dit zijn vlekken; kijk maar naar zwart-witte katten. Dit zijn bicolor katten. Bi = 2 en color = kleur, dus de naam zegt het zelf al. De ene en eerste kleur is altijd wit. De vlekken die erop komen kunnen bijna alle vachtkleuren hebben. *Tricolor. Tri = drie, color = kleuren, hetzelfde als bicolor maar dan met 2 kleuren vlekken. Zoals Lilac Cream White katten of Calico's. De eerste kleur is alweer wit, maar de 2 soorten vlekken kunnen veel kleuren hebben. Sommige combinaties van vlekkleuren zijn echter niet mogelijk, zoals bijvoorbeeld zwart en blauw. *Tortie/schildpadpoes. Deze vachtkleur is een gemarmerd effect van zwart met cream, rost of cinnamon. Er zijn veel soorten torties maar ze lijken allemaal sterk op elkaar. Zo zijn er ook combinaties van chocolate en cinnamon, blauw en cream, enz... Er zit waarschijnlijk geen wit in deze vacht, maar het zou kunnen. *Calico/schildpadpoes met wit. Deze vacht is wit, maar heeft veel of juist weinig zwarte en roste vlekken. Het kan ook een gewone gemarmerde tortie zijn die wit heeft op borst, buik, gezicht, poten... *Caliby. Calico + Tabby. Het klassieke schildpad met wit effect krijgt er strepen doorheen waardoor de vacht er nog gemarmerder uit ziet. Dit kan bij alle kleuren calico's. *Torbie. Tortie + Tabby. De gemarmerde pels zonder wit krijgt er strepen doorheen. Net als bij een Caliby is er een nog extremer gemarmerd effect. Ook dit kan voorkomen bij alle kleuren torties. *Point. Pointkatten zijn voornamelijk rassen zoal de siamees. Zij hebben een bleke of witte kleur en een gekleurde overgang naar gezicht, poten, oren en eventueel staart. Deze overgang kan kleuren hebben zoals rost, zwart, grijs, zilver, crème, lilac, fawn, cinnamon... vrijwel alle kleuren die er zijn! Er is niets bijzonders aan het patroon van pointkatten; de haren worden gewoon donkerder/gekleurder naar deze plekken toe. Er bestaan ook lynxpoint katten; deze hebben strepen op de gekleurde plekken. |-|Oogkleuren = Elke kat kan groene, gele, geringde... enz. ogen hebben. Blauwe ogen komen alleen voor bij raskatten (bastaardkatten weet ik niet) en heterochromie komt voor bij witte of grotendeels witte katten, niet per se raskatten. Albinisme creëert lichte, vervaagde grijzige roze of blauwviolette ogen. De oogkleuren die voorkomen bij veel rassen én europese kortharen zijn: *Groen: kan voorkomen bij de meeste tot alle vachtkleuren. Heldere zuivere kleur, niet gelig of bruinig. *Hazel: een groen oog met bruine verkleuring bij de pupil. Dit kan ook voorkomen bij zowat elke vachtkleur. *Goudgeel: niet bleek, maar ook niet oranje genoeg om amber te zijn, komt voor bij alle vachtkleuren. Dit is een van de meest voorkomende oogkleuren. *Limoengeel: bleker goudgeel, meer de gele kant op en minder oranje. Zie je minder vaak dan Goudgeel, maar komt ook wel vaak voor en bij de meeste vachtkleuren. *Amber: een licht oranje, net geen goudgeel, komt vooral voor bij blauwe Britse Kortharen maar zul je kunnen zien bij zowat alle vachtkleuren. *Oranje: donkere versie van amber, komt ook voor bij Britse Kortharen en ook bij heel veel vachtkleuren. *Koper: een donker oranje, bijna oranjerood. Zie je minder vaak dan Oranje en Amber maar kan ook bij heel veel vachtkleuren. Bij zomaar gefokte katten kunnen de oogkleuren bleker en vervaagder overkomen. Ze hebben desondanks dezelfde namen als de helderder versies. Odd-Eyes of Heterechromie, wordt gevonden in katten die volkomen wit zijn of een paar vlekjes hebben (zoals Turkse Van, bepaalde Maine Coons of Turkse Angora), kan doofheid veroorzaken bij de volkomen witte katten maar dat ligt net zo goed aan de vachtkleur zelf: *Amber + blauw. *Aqua/groen + blauw. *Limoengeel + blauw. Bepaalde Oosterse rassen zoals Siamezen, Burmezen en Tonkinezen kunnen afgezien van helderblauw ook bijzondere oogkleuren krijgen. Deze worden genoemd: *Siamees blauw; een blauw dat een beetje op russisch blauw lijkt, dieper met wat violet er bij. Deze kleur is heel donker, dus als je een siamees ziet met blauwe ogen die niet die gewone felle lichte kleur hebben, heeft hij Siameesblauwe ogen. *Burmees goud: deze kleur doet denken aan amber, goudgeel en oranje, maar hij gaat een okerkleurige kant op en is heel glanzend en schitterend in een kattenoog. *Tonkinees aqua: deze kleur is blauwgroen en ziet er heel mooi uit, omdat blauwgroene oogkleuren niet vaak voorkomen bij katten. Vaak is het anders echt groen of echt helderblauw. De kleur is wel vrij bleek. Katten met Albinisme zouden kleurloze ogen hebben, maar door de structuur van een kattenoog wordt deze kleur grijslila, grijsblauw of grijzig roze. *Bleek grijsblauw: Lijkt grijzig en een beetje lila kun je er ook in vinden. Zoals bij alle albino-oogkleuren heeft de pupil een rode glans. *Bleek grijslila: Tussenschakering tussen bleek grijsblauw en bleek grijsroze. Ziet er blauwviolet uit, maar dan ook weer grijzig en afgebleekt. Zoals bij alle albino-oogkleuren heeft de pupil een rode glans. *Bleek grijsroze: Albino's met roze ogen zijn heel zeldzaam; meestal is de kleur van hun iris grijslila of grijsblauw. Zoals bij alle albino-oogkleuren heeft de pupil een rode glans. Ongewone of rasspecifieke oogkleuren zijn: *"Ojos Azules" of korenbloemblauw. *Chinchilla turqoise, de kleur die voorkomt bij de Tipped of Chinchilla vachten van eerder. *IJsblauw, een mutatie die zo nu en dan voorkomt. *Witte ring, wanneer een witte kat met blauwe ogen een foutje had met pigmentverspreiding in de iris. Dan zal er een witte ring rond de pupil en aan de randen van de iris zijn, en al het blauw zal in het midden van de iris zitten. *Verdunning bij roze ogen, wanneer er gebrek aan pigment is. Dan krijg je een gele of gouden iris met een rode pupil. Dit komt voor bij katten met een blauwig-beige vachtkleur. *Dichrois of kleurensplitsend; Doet denken aan heterochromie, maar dan is er bijvoorbeeld een grote vlek in het oog met een andere kleur of is er een ring rond de pupil in een totaal andere kleur dan de rest van het oog. Niet verwarren met Hazel. De ogen kunnen felblauw zijn met een bruine vlek, of bijvoorbeeld geel met een groene ring rond de pupil. Russische Topaas of Altaikleuren zijn een mutatie waarbij de blauwe ogen gecombineerd worden bij welke vacht dan ook, met of zonder wit. Dan worden de ogen gewoon blauw, odd-eyed (heterochromie), of zelfs zwart. Dan is de hele iris een diep, donkerblauw of donkergroen en dit is alleen zichtbaar bij een bepaalde val van het licht. Deze kleur zal bleker zijn bij de pupil zodat die nog steeds zichtbaar is. Deze pupillen van de blauwe of zwarte ogen zullen rood reflecteren in het licht van een camera. Venus DeChimaera.jpg|Venus the Chimaera kat. Ras: Europese korthaar. Naaktkat Sphynx.jpg|Een naaktkat met vlekken. Ras: Sphynx. DevonRex_BlackSmoke.jpg|Een kortharige kat met krulvacht, haar vachtkleur is Black Smoke. Ras: Devon Rex. DevonRex_KittenBicolor.jpg|Devon Rex kitten. Ook de kittens hebben krulletjes! Deze Devon Rex is ook bicolor en voorlopig heeft ze nog lichtgele ogen, maar dit kan veranderen omdat ze nog maar een kitten is. SelkirkRex_Moedermetkitten.jpg|Een langharige krulvacht moederkat met haar kitten. Ras: Selkirk Rex. BritseKorthaar.jpg|Kortharige kat. Vacht: Silver Classic Tabby. Ras: Britse korthaar. MediumLanghaar.jpg|Halflangharige kat. Vacht: Blauw. Ras: Britse Korthaar. LangharigeKat.jpg|Langharige kat. Vacht: Bicolor wit met cypers. Ras: Maine Coon (?). WitteKat.jpg|Een witte kat. Ras: Europese korthaar. ZwarteKat.jpg|Een zwarte kat. Ras: Europese korthaar (?) BruineKat.jpg|Een effen bruine kat met oranje ogen. Ras: Britse Korthaar. HavanaBrown.jpg|Een bruine kat. Ras: Havana Brown. CinnamonKat.jpg|Cinnamon kat. Ras: Oosters, misschien Tonkinees (?) of een kruising met een Somali of Abessijn. FawnKat.jpg|Een Fawn kat. Ras: Havana Brown (?) RussischBlauwKat.jpg|Een blauwe kat. Ras: Russisch Blauw. CrèmeKat.jpg|Een crème kat met copper ogen. Ras: Britse Korthaar. DiluteTortieKat.jpg|Een dilute tortie. Ras: Europees korthaar. TickedKat.jpg|Een ticked kat. Ras: Europees korthaar. TippedKat.jpg|Silver Tipped kat. Ras: Britse Korthaar. ShadedKat.jpg|Black Shaded Silver kat. Ras: Britse Korthaar. SmokedCat.jpg|Black Smoked kat. Ras: Maine Coon (?) of Oosters. MackerelTabby.jpg|Makreel cyperse kat met een bruine kleur. Ras: Europese korthaar (?) of bastaardkat (?), anders Oosters. KlassiekTabbyKat.jpg|Een klassieke cyperse kat in de kleur zilver. Ras: Oosters, misschien Tonkinees (?) SpottedTabbyKat.jpg|Een spotted tabby kat in de kleur bruin. Ras: Europees korthaar. BicolorKat.jpg|Een Bicolor kat met zwart-wit. Zwart witte katten worden ook wel eens Tuxedo's genoemd. Ras: Europese korthaar. TricolorKat.jpg|Een tricolor kat, calico in dit geval. Ras: Europees korthaar. TortieKat.jpg|Een tortie, languit tortoiseshell, met rost en zwart. Ras: Europees Korthaar. CalicoKat.jpg|Calico kat of tortie met wit. Ras: Europees korthaar. TorbieKat.jpg|Torbie kat met de klassieke tortie kleuren. Ras: Europees Korthaar. CalibyKat.jpg|Caliby kat (dus met wit). Ras: Europees korthaar (?) of Bastaardkat (?). KattenOgen.jpeg|Omdat bepaalde kattenogen nooit gefotografeert zijn; hier een goede afbeelding van ze allemaal. Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Klad Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje